


Full of Wonder

by domesticadventures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticadventures/pseuds/domesticadventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes it all the way up until a month before graduation before he has to fess up.</p>
<p>“Hey, Cas,” he says, perching awkwardly on the edge of their bed.</p>
<p>“Hello, Dean,” Cas says, not looking up from his book.</p>
<p>“So, listen,” Dean continues. “I know you’re not a full-fledged priest yet. But I...uh. I kind of have a confession to make.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> For [Shellie](http://teamfreesweaterweather.tumblr.com/)! Happy Birthday <3

Dean’s classmates comment, at first, on the fact that he’s dating a theology major.

They don’t say anything outright rude, of course, but there’s a certain tone they have when they ask him about it. Certain assumptions he can tell they’re making, both about him and about Cas. So many unspoken questions, so many mean-spirited thoughts.

It all boils down to this: _You’re dating a guy who wants to become a_ priest? _Really?_

Dean could get angry about it. Might have done so, five years ago. Now, though? He just shrugs. He says, _The universe is full of wonder, and I'm not in the habit of judging people for seeing it in different places than I do._

That shuts them up pretty quickly.

Dean, for his part, finds himself marveling at Cas pretty frequently. He finds himself in awe on an almost daily basis, actually. Even at the way he lights up when he talks about his studies; the way he smiles wide, eyes full of faith and hope and love.

_Especially_ at that.

He looks at the universe and sees a beautiful accident. Cas looks at it and sees a beautiful creation.

A tiny distinction like that? Dean’s not gonna argue semantics.

At any rate, Dean may not feel the same as Cas does about the idea of God, but damn if Cas doesn’t make him want to change his mind.

Not that he actually _does_ change his mind. But Cas, who is named after -- and, Dean sometimes suspects, may actually _be_ \-- an angel, understands.

Which is why, when Cas gets up at the crack of dawn to go to mass before his classes start, Dean rolls over and goes back to sleep. And Cas, because he’s awesome, kisses Dean’s hair and lets him. He’s cool with Dean catching the 11 o’clock mass instead, even if it means they have to go separately.

The thing is, Dean hasn’t _exactly_ been going to the 11 o’clock mass. It’s not that he’s been lying about it to Cas. Cas just kind of _assumed,_ and Dean hasn’t exactly gone out of his way to correct him.

He makes it all the way up until a month before graduation before he has to fess up.

“Hey, Cas,” he says, perching awkwardly on the edge of their bed.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says, not looking up from his book.

“So, listen,” Dean continues. “I know you’re not a full-fledged priest yet. But I...uh. I kind of have a confession to make.”

_That_ gets Cas to look up. He raises one eyebrow skeptically. “Okay?”

Dean shifts uncomfortably. He says, “You know how you’re super cool and understanding and let me sleep in and go to the later mass instead of going with you at some ungodly hour of the morning?”

Cas says, very slowly, “Yes?”

“So, I uh,” Dean starts, then stops. He clears his throat. “I haven’t. Actually? Been going.”

Cas marks his page and sets down his book. He considers Dean for a moment. “For how long?”

“For, um,” Dean says. “Ever?”

Cas frowns. “Isn’t there a fine if you don’t go?” he asks. “A dollar for each day you miss?”

Of course Cas wouldn’t know what the fine is, Dean thinks, what with him attending diligently like students are supposed to. He cringes. “Uh,” he says, running a hand through his hair. “Kinda. It starts at a dollar for the first day. And then it doubles for the second. And uh. Keeps doubling every day. And they won’t let me graduate until I pay the fine.”

“Dean,” Cas says, exceedingly calmly. “How much do you owe.”

Dean laughs a little hysterically. “I calculated it,” he says. “I calculated it, and I...I owe the school more dollars than there are atoms in the goddamn universe.”

Cas goes very still. “So,” he says carefully, “let me see if I understand this correctly. I'm trying to become a priest, and meanwhile, my absolute heathen of a boyfriend has incurred a debt as unfathomable as God himself.”

Dean puts on his most charming, innocent smile. He says, nervously, “Yes?”

Cas’ face twitches, and for a split second, Dean is pretty sure he’s about to witness Cas truly angry for the first time in his life.

He’s happily wrong, of course.

It’s the first time since they’ve been dating that Dean gets to watch Cas laugh until he cries.

\--

Cas stomps his way to the registrar, fueled by love or divine wrath or maybe a bit of both.

Dean tries to stop him. Really, he does. He wants at least _one_ of them to graduate, and at this rate, Cas is on the fast track to getting them both expelled.

When they get there, though, Cas doesn’t rage or shout or threaten. He’s all calm fury, rattling off a monologue about Jesus turning over tables in the temple and driving out the merchants and money changers like he’s been preparing for this moment his whole life.

Dean’s pretty sure he hears the words “den of thieves” in there somewhere. Jesus.

Not that he’s not appreciative, but Dean is pretty sure whatever story Cas is citing isn’t _exactly_ analogous to his situation. Then again, he’s not exactly intimately familiar enough with the Bible to refute it.

Thankfully, the registrar doesn’t seem to be, either. Or maybe it’s just that Cas’ righteous anger puts the fear of God into them all on its own, daunting Biblical knowledge be damned.

Either way, within a few minutes they’ve agreed to waive the fee and remove the hold on Dean’s account.

Dean’s not real big on the whole religion thing, but in that moment, he’s willing to reconsider his opinion on miracles.

\--

Two weeks later, the university is “proud to announce we have repealed the fine for missing mass, effective immediately.” Apparently it “was not in keeping with the spirit of the teachings of Christ.”

Two weeks after that, Dean and Cas both graduate.

With honors.

The universe is full of wonder.


End file.
